fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga?? is the sixth installment in the Mario & Luigi Series, and is for the Nintendo OS&S. It is the sequel to both Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. In this game a restricting wizard feels that Mushroom Kingdom is to wild and chaotic so he was going to use his magic to remake the Mushroom Kingdom. He makes the citizens believe that he is doing a good deed, but the princess knows better. She tries to throw him out of the kingdom, but the citizens don't like this and lock her in a cage at the bottom of a well. This is where Mario, Luigi, and Birdo get involved. The wizard's interfering eventually causes to free hidden shroobs... Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Birdo *Princess Peach (Shortly for beginning) *Mario of the Past (Shortly for endgame) Antagonists *Wizard Winser *Shroobs *Cackletta and Fawful of the Past Other *Stuffwell *Toadsworth *Bowser *Toads *Yikk *Chakron Areas Mushroom Kingdom *Princess Peach's Castle *Goomba's Forest *Cavi Cape *Gritzy Desert *Hollijolli Village *Star Hill Beanbean Kingdom (Near Past) *Beanbean Int'l Airport *The Outskirts *Stardust Fields *Joke's End Items Commands In Field Mario and Luigi *Jump *Hammer/Mallet *Spin Jump *Mini Luigi or Luigi Drill Birdo *Egg *Tail *Ball Roll *Blow In Battle Mario and Luigi Defend *Jump *Hammer/Mallet *Duck Mario and Luigi Options *Jump *Hammer/Mallet *Bros. Items *Items *Position Switch *Escape Birdo Defend *Egg Spit *Tail Whip *Inhale Birdo Options *Egg *Tail *Inhale *Items *Position Switch *Escape Status Story Mushroom Kingdom News Flash! A amazing and wonderful wizard has come to the kingdom to help solve all of our problems! The princess and him are holding a rejoice at the castle. More to come soon! Princess Peach and Wizard Winser were standing on a stage platform in front of Princess Peach's Castle. Then the wizard spoke up, "People of Mushroom Kingdom, hear my words! I will use my wonderful magic to help you with all your troublesome problems!" Then Peach said, "And how do you plan to do that?" "Hey, no bad attitude now!" "Yeah princess!" said one of the members of the crowd. "Loosen up!" "What!?" said the princess. "I will not stand for this! Maybe this was a bad idea..." "Traitor!" the wizard suddenly called out. "Tie her at once!" Two toads came to the princess and tied her up in ropes. "No, wait!" yelled the princess. She got away from the crowd and ran to Toadsworth. "Help me!" "Run!" he said. The Mario Bros. came and Mario, without no choice, took on the crowd. When he won, the wizard said, "Even your heroes have betrayed you! Help me to solve this problem!" The crowd took the tied up princess and threw her down a well. The wizard cast a spell on the Mario Bros., sending them away... It was a nice, sunny day and Birdo was just leaving her house on the mountain. She took a warp pipe to Goomba's Forest to get a snack. : To Be Continued... Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Omegadream Category:Nintendo Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games